digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:HyperioKaomon
HyperioKaomon is a digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythical Hyperion and Kaomon. It was born from a High-Noon Kaomon that perfected the use of the Ancient Powers of Courage and Hope, and it has become of archetype of those powers. It still has the basic Dragon Man Digimon Appearance that High-Noon Kaomon had, and the same basic armor, but the Star Crown upon its head has returned from when it was a Kaomon.Though it lost the speed it had as High-Noon Kaomon, the power difference between the two is immense, as is the difference in size, with HyperioKaomon towering over even the some of the largest Digimon, save for the absolute giants. With the ability to even rival Ultimate (Mega) Level Digimon with ease, its would appear only disadvantage is its low mobility is its only obvious weakness. This is not the case; it is more agile than it appears. The armor it wore before has became Red Chrome Digizoid, bolstering its defense. Once HyperioKaomon decides to stand its ground, nothing can deter it, let alone move it from that spot; the only option that remains is to strike it down where it stands. This is especially difficult, as HyperioKaomon is a living weapon; it can fire lasers from the massive rubies on its chest, shoulderpads, and palms (Solar Rays), fire missiles from its wrist bracers that split into smaller projectiles (Eclipse Vulcan), and unleash waves of energy from its palms to blow foes away (Solar Wind). There is a proverbial elephant in the room when facing HyperioKaomon; the massive mechanism that follows it around, always hovering closely behind its back but never attaching itself to it. That is the Hyperion Matrix. A orb surrounded by a giant Holy Ring which is surround by multiple blades that have a sharp, waving pattern; the whole thing has the appearance of a sun. The Hyperion Matrix is the power source of HyperioKaomon's ultimate weapons, the dual cannons on its back. HyperioKaomon most powerful attack is lowering these cannons, activating the Hyperion Matrix- which causes the Orb to glow with golden light, and the Holy Ring and blades to spin in opposite directions- charging the cannons, and then firing a blast that annihilates any and all opposition. (Hyperion's Hammer.) The Crest of Courage surrounds each of its rubies (except for the one on its chest plate) with the ruby marking the center of the Crest; the Crest of Hope is on its girdle. A combined variant of the Crest of Courage and the Crest of Hope encompass the ruby on HyperioKaomon's chest plate, with the top half resembling the Crest of Courage without its bottom three "rays" which are the shine pattern from the bottom of the Crest of Hope. The Digicode on its Holy Ring reads "I am the all-powerful sun." Attacks: * Solar Rays: fires lasers from the rubies on its chest, shoulderpads, and palms. * Eclipse Vulcan: fire splitting missiles from its wrist bracers. * Solar Wind: unleash waves of energy from its palms to blow foes away. * Hyperion's Hammer: Charges the Hyperion Matrix and fires a laser from the cannons on its back. To see other members of the Crimson Blaze Army, click on the link below: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Fan:Crimson_Blaze_Army